Artificial Friendship
by Zervume
Summary: A sentient Scoutbot escapes his facility, as his curiosity got the best of him. Broken and malfunctioning, he needs help. Fortunately for him, a mercenary, who he is programmed to destroy, helps him. The Scoutbot reveals the intentions for the second Robot war. War is near. Can the two stop it in time, or will both of them meet their end?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I want to apologize for this chapter because it isn't very long and doesn't go into much detail. That is something I will be doing more in the following chapters, because I didn't want this to be too long or go into too much detail just yet. So the following chapters will be longer and go into more detail. I hope you enjoy the prologue!**

 **Prologue**

It has been a year since the end of the Robot Wars. The mercenaries forced Gray Mann to shut down all the robots before they killed them. What they didn't know, was his backup plan. In the basement of Gray Mann's lair, wherever that is, were robots made to turn on when the 'self-destruct' button was pressed. With these robots active, they plan to start their own robot war, the main objective to kill the mercenaries for slaying the Maker.

The 'Plan 2' robots have been using pieces from the destroyed robots for the past year to use them as parts or make new robots all together. However, something about these bots are different than the last ones. Well, only one of these robots are different than the previous ones, actually. This particular machine is..sentient. He thinks for himself and can make decisions.

Scoutbot 271 monitors all the new parts the 'factory' receives. He checks and makes sure they are safe and don't contain any explosives. He, and the 4 other Scoutbots who work with him, are constantly observed by a Giant Heavybot. The giant machine made sure the robots didn't escape, but why would they? They were programmed to work, all of them. That's what the other bots thought.

Scoutbot 271 wanted nothing more than to escape this place and see the world. He had spent all his life, which is only one year, looking at other machines. He knew he was modeled after a person, as were all the other robots. Why couldn't they let them out?

Today was the day. He would escape today. Scoutbot 271 had observed that the Giant Heavybot shutdown everyday at a certain time to recharge. Those giants took up a lot of energy. Since the Heavybot didn't pay much attention to anything during this time period, it would be the perfect chance for an escape.

The robots had been working for about 3 hours, not very far into the day for them. Scoutbot 271 looked behind him when he heard heavy footsteps. Finally. The only difficult part was that the Heavy charged right beside the door. Scoutbot would have to be quiet.

He looked at the other Scoutbots with sympathy. They couldn't think. They were programmed with everything they say, do and think. No emotions, no feelings, nothing. Scoutbot 271 looked away, realizing this would get him no where. He walked slowly and as silently as he could towards the door. He may be the lightest of the bots, but he still makes a distinct noise whenever he moves.

He was almost out the door. He could already see the trees, stretching out into the earth for miles it appeared. Scoutbot's happiness was shattered when he felt two giant fingers squeeze his arm so tightly that all of the wiring and metal was crushed and broken. He looked up at the Heavybot with both fear and relief that he could not feel pain. The giant's eyes glared at him. Fortunately for the smaller bot, the Heavy let made the mistake of letting go of his arm to grab his entire mechanical body. As soon as the pressure was released, the Scoutbot ran. It was something he did better than all of the other robots.

The Heavybot attempted to grab the quick robot, but his hand barely even fit out of the door. The Heavy alerted the four other Scoutbots and they chased after the escaping machine. Having a head start, Scoutbot 271 already had them beat. Once he was deep into the forest, he used his internal tracker to see if the other Scoutbots had given up. Sure enough, they were heading back to the base.

He was free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been busy with exams, and also with writer's block, so I haven't been able to write very much. As promised, the chapters following the prologue will be longer and more detailed. I hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

Sparks flew everywhere.

Scoutbot stopped and took a moment to examine the damage that had been done to him by the larger machine. His right arm was almost completely detached, hanging on by a few remaining wires. Small drops of oil fell from the machinery onto the grassy ground. The robot had to get this fixed, buy _how?_ He had no tools, wires or new machinery that he had back at his base. Going back would be a suicide mission.

The small robot looked around at his surroundings. It was incredible. At his 'home', it was foggy, dull and gray. Filled with destroyed robots and incineration machines. Why they had incinerators, the Scoutbot did not know. But what he saw now was...he did not know a word to describe it. He searched his data log, but no word seems to fit what he was now seeing. The ground was green and swayed back in forth in the wind. Sprouting out of the ground were colorful things. Flowers? Yes, that's the word.

To his left was a small stream of flowing water, filled with small fish and frogs. The large trees all around him shot into the sky, seeming to go forever. The green leaves covered the blue sky and the sun. Why had they been kept from this place? Nothing made sense to the Scoutbot.

Desperate to find anything to fix himself with, the robot began to explore. One of the wires that had been damaged was vital to his functioning. Without it, it became difficult to walk, speak, and sometimes even distorted the vision. That was his main concern. As he walked, he heard the high-pitched singing of a type of animal somewhere in the sky, flying around, not a care in the world.

After about an hour of walking and searching, the Scoutbot became discouraged. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. His walking was uneven and his vision was blurry, making him trip over a few rocks or logs every now and then. If he wasn't fixed soon, he might even shut down.

The machine trudged on, not very fond of the idea of shutting down. He got this far, he couldn't just power down in the middle of the forest. Near by, he heard a faint noise. Like something hitting against something else. Shortly after he heard the noise, something comes shooting through the trees and onto the ground right in front of him. The Scoutbot picks up the object to look at it. A baseball? He cocked his head in confusion.

"Aw, crap!" an unknown voice said in the distance. That didn't sound robotic. Was it a human? The Scoutbot stood and waited for the owner of the voice. Peeking around a tree, as if looking for something, was a short male, the same height as the Scoutbot, wearing a baseball cap and a headset to go over it. He wore a red shirt and beige pants with high socks and black shoes. He was very slim.

The human looked around until his eyes fell on the robot, making his grow wide with terror.

"I-I thought all the robots were gone. H-how are you-" he stopped as he noticed the machine hold out his ball to him. This action caused the short male to have a confused look on his face.

"Yer not gonna try ta kill me?" he said as he slowly reached out and grabbed his baseball.

"W-w-why would I-I kill you?" the robot said, his voice filled with static. That was not usually a good sign.

"That's what all of the others did. Wait, how can you communicate? All dem other machines had pre-recorded sayings or somethin' like that," the other said. The Scoutbot was about to say something when he felt his systems shutting down. He needed help, and this human was his only chance. Even if robots weren't supposed to trust them.

"P-Please help-help me," the robot said. "N-need tools. D...o you h..ve any?"

"I can get some. I dunno how to really use them," the human replied, not quite sure what to do. He didn't really trust this robot. It had to be a trap to getting inside the base or something. But he hadn't shown any sign of hostility, so he would help him.

For now.


End file.
